(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attention level measuring apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The conventional attention level measuring apparatus, as is described in Japanese Patent laying-Open No. Hei 10-48008 (1998), for example, is already known for measuring an attention level of a specific target, on which attentions are paid, thereby to analyze it, and to output it in the form of a table.